Rockman EXE Infection
by Shadow Magnum
Summary: Summary on the inside. My first Megaman fanfic, so don't burn me too bad.


Rockman. EXE - Infection.  
  
Fan Fiction by: Shadow Magnum  
  
Rating: G. (Will change upon completion of later chapters)  
  
Summary: What if Forte .EXE had an operator? What if this operator was the grandson of Lord Wily? What if this grandson spread an all-powerful infection across the Net? Can Megaman. EXE and Co. battle the most powerful Navi on the Net and stop an unstoppable virus from totally destroying both worlds?  
  
Disclaimer: Megaman. EXE and all related media are copyrighted to Capcom of Japan and America. Characters, names, places. etc. have been used without permission; However certain character(s) are copyrighted to me, Shadow Magnum, and are used with permission. Please do not use original character(s) without permission.  
  
Author Notes: This fic is set after Megaman Battle Network Three. Damien is mine, and I would appreciate you not stealing him for your own uses. If you wish to use him, E-mail me for permission. [Text] = something being thought or written. "Text" = something being said aloud.  
  
=====+++++=====+++++=====  
  
Ms. Mari walked into the class and her students settled down, she looked at the kids for a moment and then motioned for someone to come in. A teenage boy stepped in, he was a intimidating to look at as he was dressed in baggy black pants, a black T-shirt, black boots and a black vest, which had a slightly tilted yellow letter "F" on the back. His hair was died black with blood red tips and his eyes were icy blue/gray.  
"Class, this is Damien. He'll be here for a few days evaluating the school's computer network. I'd like you to show him respect, as his work is very important. Would you like to say anything to the students, Damien?"  
The teen looked at the class and shook his head, he put his hands into his pockets and took out his PET; he was like a broken record, even his PET was black! He plugged into the display board at the front of the class and set to work, not saying a word and not making a sound save for the tapping of the keys on his PET. He sat there until the end of school bell rang, after most of the students left his unplugged his PET and turned to find Lan Hikari cleaning desks; with a small smirk Damien pocketed his PET and left the room. Outside he took the PET from his pocket again and looked at the screen, "did you get the job done, Forte?"  
Damien's Net Navi appeared, it was cloaked with a tattered cloak, only his boots and head were visible. His boots, as the rest of his body, were black with orange trim; his helmet had two large fins on either side and a cross-like amethyst star stuck in the middle. The Navi's eyes were blood red and he had curving purple tattoos on his cheeks. "Yes. The virus is implanted deep in the network. I made sure that even the great Megaman couldn't get to it. Do not worry, master, this plan will not fail. I would destroy every Navi in this school to see its success." Forte began to chuckle softly as did his operator, as they were the newest members of WWW and soon to be masters of the organization it was an excellent time to have a laugh, though they didn't notice the Lan had been eavesdropping. Damien started walking down the hall and disappeared through into the stairwell.  
"Did you hear that, Lan? A virus in the school's network. We'd better tell dad and, though I hate to say it, Chaud; they'll know what to do." Megaman's voice crackled from Lan's PET.  
"I'll tell dad, but not Chaud. Let him find out on his own." Lan got up and headed out of the school toward the Metroline, and hopped the aboard the train headed toward the Sci-Labs and his dad.  
When he arrived, Lan found Damien talking to his father. "Dad!"  
"Lan? What are you doing here?" Dr. Hikari asked his son as the boy ran toward him.  
"I came to tell you that this guy planted a virus in the school network." Damien just chuckled and Dr. Hikari shook his head.  
"Lan, I sent Damien to your school to upgrade the network, and he assured me that he did his job."  
"It took a while, but I did it alright. I even scanned the entire network for viruses and found nothing." He said, in his mind though he was saying something different. [ How did this kid figure out what I was doing? Unless he heard myself and Forte talking. I can curse myself later, right now I've got to keep this meddling kid and his troublesome father from finding that bug, otherwise all my planning will have been for nothing.]  
"Well, maybe I should take a look at the network, just to see. Nothing against your work, Damien, but I would feel safer and I'm Lan would as well." Dr. Hikari went to the console at the back of the lab and started to scan the school's network; a few minutes later he went back to them. "Everything seems fine. Lan, are you sure you weren't imagining it?"  
"Well, I thought that's what I heard, but I guess if the Sci-Lab's computer couldn't trace anything then I was mistaken. I'm sorry dad. Damien I'm sorry to you too." Lan said as he stared at his feet.  
"Don't worry, Lan. I'm sometimes accused of things because of my demeanor. Anyway, Dr. Hikari, I'll be on my way; call if you need me to do any more work." Damien walked past the two Hikaris and went into the elevator, he tapped the first floor button and grabbed his PET. "Forte!" He said in a whispered yell, his Navi appeared.  
"Yes, master?"  
"We may have a problem, that Hikari kid and his Navi are on to us. We had better speed things up, let loose the bug and flood the school network with our infection. Hopefully by the time that the Sci-Lab scientists figure out what's happened our infection will have gone so far that it couldn't possibly be reversed. But one thing, where did you hide that bug program?"  
"In the principal's computer, where no one would think to look. The old man thought I was making some adjustments."  
"Excellent, grandfather Wily will be most pleased with our work. Then soon enough we'll be in charge of his criminal organization, then the entire Net will belong to you and the Real World will be mine. No longer will we be mocked, now we will be feared. Damien and Forte, masters of the world." The elevator stopped at the first floor and Damien made for the Metroline, Forte disappeared into the Net and began his infection of the school's network.  
  
X~X~X~X  
  
The next day, Lan was running to school trying to think up a good excuse for why he was late, again! But he didn't need to when he saw the large crowd in front of ACDC Elementary; he saw a large sign hung on the front gate. It read: [Computer meltdown has forced the school to close for a long holiday. We hope that the students and teacher of ACDC Elementary School enjoy their holiday. Sci-Lab virus-research department.]  
"Cool, it looks like I don't have to go to school for a while... But wait, why would the virus-research people be here? I thought dad said the school network was clean, even that Damien guy said it was clean. Something doesn't smell right, Megaman."  
"I agree, why don't we go find dad and ask him what's going on?" Lan nodded and turned, only to bump into the one person he hated more then the WWW.  
"Chaud, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here on Official business, it seems that a new virus has infected the network of this school...." The Official Netbattler started.  
"I know about the school network." Lan interrupted.  
"... Also, your father requests you to go to his lab. I am to escort you as per his instructions." Lan eyed the other boy warily before nodding and walking off toward the Metroline, Chaud followed a few steps behind.  
  
When they arrived at the Sci-Labs, Lan's dad was waiting; he looked worried and quickly hustled the boys into his office. "Lan, Chaud, I'm glad you two are here. There has been an incident, which I'm sure you are both aware of, but in the last fifteen minutes there have been over a hundred similar cases. We believe it to be WWW again, but even they couldn't have orchestrated such a bold move without the Sci-Labs knowing. In fact there are very few people and Navies that could have pulled something like this off successfully, but we believe it has something to do with, as I've mentioned before, WWW and the untamable navi, Forte."  
"What are you saying, dad? That Forte, has survived again and is working with WWW. That's not possible, even he couldn't survive Alpha, could he?" Lan stared at his father for a moment and then looked at Chaud.  
"I don't know, Lan. He has the strange ability of coming back even from deletion, and if he has come back, he's most certainly absorbed Alpha's power just as he did with every other enemy he's faced. But if that is the case then we may have a very big problem. It seems that WWW has resurfaced and that means Wily survived Alpha as well. Look, boys, I don't know everything yet but I'm sure it has to do with Forte; I need you two to find and delete this infection while I try and figure out how to stop the it from spreading to larger networks."  
"As an Official Netbattler I will try as much as I can to stop this infection." Chaud stood and left.  
"Dad, how could the scan not detect the infection? I mean even that guy, Damien...." That was it, Damien had a part in this; the guy was talking to his PET in a strange way and he had been very eager to leave the lab after Lan had shown up and made his accusation. "Dad, where did Damien come from before he did that job for you?"  
"Let me see... Oh yes, he just showed up one day and applied. I think I've got his file here." Dr. Hikari called up the file, and showed it to his son. It was pretty straightforward; there was a picture of Damien, his records, and his Operating experience. Nothing seemed out of place, though it said that Damien used a generic Navi and rarely Netbattled.  
"There isn't anything here!" Lan sighed and turned to leave, but he stopped. "Dad, do you have the security tapes from yesterday when I came here?"  
"I think so, Lan. But why do you need those?" Dr. Hikari called up the file and watched it, then he noticed the symbol on the back of Damien's vest; the doctor's mouth hung open for a second and he shut his computer down. "Lan... be careful out there. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got important work to do."  
Lan was about to protest, but left instead. He got back aboard the Metroline and went home.  
Just as he arrived home, he received an anonymous E-mail that told him to go to the Undersquare in the UnderNet. "Hmm... should we see what this guy wants, Lan?" Megaman asked; Lan just re-read the message over and over again. It read: [Come to the Undersquare in the UnderNet if you wish to stop the mysterious infection that plagues your world.]  
"Yeah, lets go and see what this guy wants." Lan ran upstairs to his room and plugged in Megaman, hoping to get some answers to his questions. 


End file.
